Fim
by Faith.l
Summary: E sei que, dessa vez, é para sempre. Severus/Lily


Presente de amigo secreto pra Hermione.

* * *

Pra variar, é você, mais uma vez. E eu espero, pelo meu bem, que seja a última.

* * *

**Fim**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

O barulho de uma pedra batendo na minha janela era o que eu mais queria ouvir. Por muito tempo, este som foi o prelúdio de momentos únicos ao seu lado. Tudo começava com uma pedrinha, e minutos depois você estava sentada na minha cama ou deitada no tapete.

Eu esperei por você durante todo o verão, mas você não apareceu.

E passava todas as noites em claro, revivendo o passado e vigiando a janela, porque você sempre aparecia de madrugada, e eu não queria deixar você ir embora. Eu não _podia_ te perder.

_É muito tarde. Eu arrumei desculpas para você durante anos..._

Não, Lily, não é tarde. Eu... eu vou mudar. Eu _preciso_ mudar, sei disso! Você só tem que me dar mais uma chance, só mais uma.

O que você diria se me visse aqui, encolhido na cama, abraçando os joelhos, chorando e implorando para que alguém, em algum lugar, faça essa dor sumir?

Queria saber quando foi que eu passei a me sentir patético perto de você. Não era assim antes, nunca foi. Quando foi que tudo mudou?

Então eu resolvi te procurar. Fazer você falar comigo, de um jeito ou de outro. Porque você tem que me ouvir, Lily, você tem que me entender. Só assim nós podemos voltar a ser o que éramos antes. Inseparáveis, lembra?

_Por que você não tira os sapatos? Olha só, coloca os pés na grama e deita aqui do meu lado. Vem, Sev!_

O verão passado parece ter ficado uma eternidade para trás. Mesmo assim, eu lembro de cada instante, cada segundo ao seu lado. Porque é só isso que importa, eu só existo quando estou perto de você.

E agora sou eu quem está jogando uma pedrinha na sua janela, tentando chamar a sua atenção no meio da noite. Você tem que descer até aqui, tem que falar comigo, porque as férias terminam em menos de uma semana, e em Hogwarts eu não tenho a mínima chance de te fazer me ouvir. Aqui é diferente. Esse é o nosso jardim, nosso lugar secreto. Te lembrar de tudo que nós fizemos aqui é a única chance que eu tenho de ter você de volta. Vamos, Lily, aparece na janela.

Um vulto cor de fogo; meu coração parou de bater, eu parei de respirar, o mundo inteiro parou enquanto você descia as escadas.

"O que você quer?"

Eu não respondi. Só queria te olhar, com a cabeça apoiada na porta, o rosto sério me encarando.

"Severus..."

"Eu preciso falar com você!"

Você não se moveu, nem um centímetro, nada.

"Já está muito tarde..."

"Por favor, Lily."

Um suspiro; seus olhos fechados. Respirei aliviado, consegui sua atenção.

"Lily, eu preciso de você... Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu... Eu não posso te perder, você é tudo que eu tenho! Não é possível que você tenha esquecido tudo que aconteceu entre a gente, ou que você não se importe mais com nada daquilo. Eu... eu te amo! Por favor, droga, _por favor_, me dá mais uma chance!"

Não percebi que estava chorando até você se aproximar e secar meu rosto. Segurei sua mão, sem pensar duas vezes.

"Por favor..."

"Shhh", você colocou a outra mão sobre minha boca.

Tão perto, cada traço do seu rosto, que eu conheço melhor do que ninguém, tão próximo, tão nítido, apesar da escuridão da noite. Nossa respiração entrando no mesmo compasso, seu corpo colado no meu. E então, nós éramos um só, mais uma vez. Uma mistura que seria sempre perfeita, não importa o que qualquer um dissesse. Seu gosto e seu cheiro, tão conhecidos, tão familiares.

Segurei seu cabelo e sua cintura, puxei você mais pra perto, enquanto você me abraçava. Foi então que tudo acabou, tão rápido quanto havia começado.

"Acabou, Severus. Nós nunca seremos o que éramos antes, não adianta. Eu... sinto muito."

Você estava chorando também, mas não deixou eu me aproximar pra secar o _seu_ rosto. Então, se afastou.

Eu vi você se afastar, deixei você ir embora.

E sei que, dessa vez, é para sempre.

* * *

É divertido escrever sobre minha vida pessoal como se eu estivesse falando de Sev/Lily. Falando sério!

Linhas do começo, When you're Gone, da Avril Lavigne.


End file.
